looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice Noble
Maurice James Noble (May 1, 1911 - May 18, 2001) was an American background artist, director, and layout designer whose contributions to the animation industry spanned more than 60 years. He is best known for his work with Chuck Jones for Looney Tunes, particularly on the Road Runner series. Looney Credits Layout Artist * Private Snafu vs. Malaria Mike (1944) * A Lecture on Camouflage (1944) * Gas (1944) * It's Murder She Says (1945) * Operation Snafu (1945) * The Good Egg (Mr. Hook) (1945) * Rabbit Seasoning (1952) * Forward March Hare (1952) * Kiss Me Cat (1952) * Duck Amuck (1952) - U.S. National Film Registry selection * Much Ado About Nutting (1953) * Wild over You (1953) * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) * Bully for Bugs (1953) * Zipping Along (1953) * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) * Punch Trunk (1953) * From A to Z-Z-Z (1953) * Feline Frame-Up (1954) * No Barking (1954) * The Cats Bah (1954) * Claws for Alarm (1954) * Bewitched Bunny (1954) * Stop! Look! And Hasten! (1954) * My Little Duckaroo (1954) * Sheep Ahoy (1954) * Lumber Jack-Rabbit (1954) * Ready.. Set.. Zoom! (1955) * Two Scent's Worth (1955) * Deduce, You Say (1956) * To Hare Is Human (1956) * 90 Day Wondering (1956) * Scrambled Aches (1957) * Ali Baba Bunny (1957) * Go Fly a Kit (1957) * Boyhood Daze (1957) * Steal Wool (1957) * What's Opera, Doc? (1957) - U.S. National Film Registry selection * Ali Baba Bunny (1957) * Zoom and Bored (1957) * Touché and Go (1957) * Drafty, Isn't It? (1957) * Robin Hood Daffy (1958) * Hare-Way to the Stars (1958) * Whoa, Be-Gone! (1958) * To Itch His Own (1958) * Hip Hip-Hurry! (1958) * Cat Feud (1958) * Baton Bunny (1959) * Who Scent You? (1960) * Hopalong Casualty (1960) * Ready, Woolen and Able (1960) * High Note (1960) - Oscar nominee * Zip 'n Snort (1961) * The Mouse on 57th Street (1961) * Lickety-Splat (1961) * A Scent of the Matterhorn (1961) * Compressed Hare (1961) * Nelly's Folly (1961) * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) * Martian Through Georgia (1962) * Woolen Under Where (1963) * To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) * Roadrunner a Go-Go (1965) * Zip Zip Hooray! (1965) * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 5 * The Bugs Bunny Show Episode 13 * The Honey-Mousers (The Bugs Bunny Show) * Daffy Duck's Thanks-for-Giving Special Director * Beep Prepared (1961) (co-director) - Oscar nominee * Nelly's Folly (1961) (co-director) - Oscar nominee * A Sheep in the Deep (1962) (co-director) * Zoom at the Top (1962) (co-director) * Louvre Come Back to Me! (1962) (co-director) * Martian Through Georgia (1962) (co-director) * I Was a Teenage Thumb (1963) (co-director) * Now Hear This (1963) (co-director) - Oscar nominee * Hare-Breadth Hurry (1963) (co-director) * Mad as a Mars Hare (1963) (co-director) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1963) (co-director) * To Beep or Not to Beep (1963) (co-director) * The Iceman Ducketh (1964) (co-director) * War and Pieces (1964) (co-director) Designer * Woolen Under Where (1963) Category:Layout artists Category:Background-artists Category:Directors Category:Looney Tunes Directors Category:Deceased Category:Real People Category:1911 Births Category:2001 Deaths